Sanding blocks used to hold sandpaper are available in many varieties and are typically used for smoothing and polishing rough or irregular surfaces. Traditionally, sanding blocks are wood or cork blocks with one smooth, flat side adapted to receive sandpaper around its exterior. Other sanding blocks are made of rubber or other resilient material and use holding clamps, sharp teeth or clips to secure sandpaper along the exterior. Although these traditional sanding blocks are widely used on flat surfaces, their use on curved surfaces is problematic. In particular, traditional sanding blocks have relatively large flat sandpaper support surfaces, which do not conform to the shape of curved surfaces. Use of such sanding blocks on curved surfaces often results in uneven sanding, mainly because these blocks are not pliable to the curvature of the surface being sanded, and because excessive pressure is often applied to some portions of the surface being sanded. The application of excessive pressure may result in over-sanding and rapid deterioration of the sandpaper, which may also damage the underlying surface being smoothed or polished.
Sanding blocks are frequently used in the automobile repair industry for sanding both flat and curved surfaces. For instance, sanding of automobile bodies prior to repainting involves both flat and curved surfaces of the automobiles. Given this constantly evolving industry, automobiles have numerous designs, each unique and different from the other. Some automobile body parts are relatively smooth with slight curvatures, and thus are difficult to sand evenly. Conventional sanding blocks result in a rippling effect along such sanded surfaces. Conversely, other body parts in an automobile are flat, but nevertheless require sanding without damaging the adjoining curved areas. This necessitates a need in the art for sanding blocks that are readily conformable to flat as well as curved surfaces. The sanding blocks disclosed herein fill this need and provide further related advantages.